thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dexter338
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Level page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 20:25, June 13, 2010 Game Setting Hey, have you already get the game setting >.< i've been looking for it so i can start adding some pictures Raiine (Talk) 10:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you uploaded the pics for the areas that aren't available yet! Are you able to get a hold of the weather pics that look that nice, too? There's 5 total. Sunny, cloudy, stormy, windy and one that looks like sunny only the sun doesn't shine as bright. :) If you can't, that's ok. I was just wondering cos I wanted to add them to the weather forecasts that display them and I don't know how to get them other than screenshots and I didn't want to do that cos it doesn't look as clean. Also, I hope you get admin permissions. :) You're pretty active and have contributed a lot, especially pics! Thanks That'd be great! I'd love to help with pictures. I think I was able to fill in a few collection ones that were missing but that's as far as I could help I'm afraid. I'd like to be able to help with the Goal icon pics because I have a few accounts that are at the beginning so I could fill in missing icons if I knew how. FrontierVille Fan 18:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Went ahead and granted you admin rights. Congrats. - Wagnike2 21:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : You do. Yes. - Wagnike2 14:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :* My bad, for some reason when I tried to give you admin access the first time it didn't work. You should be good now. If this isn't the case let me know. - Wagnike2 15:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures WOW THANKS! It's so incredibly simple! xD Thanks a lot. :) I'll start filling in the goal icons. FrontierVille Fan 22:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I can understand that. What about sections for Hints and Dependencies though? FrontierVille Fan 22:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights i can't .. im not a beaureucrat .. did i spell it correctly? LOL Raiine (Talk) 12:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Apologies, I didn't know. Thanks for the tip, though. I was just using what I had obtained from previous tables that other users put up before me. :) I'll fix them! Also, did you change the Fill the Pockets goal name to Toys for the Kid? Another user and I just discovered Zynga had the goal name changed and now there's two on the Goals page so I was wondering if you fixed that or not. :) Forum Hello, could you please take a look at Forum:Official Partnership with the FarmVille Wiki? Thanks, Edit to Goal Template The Share Bonus edit to the template has removed the Goals section of it. :S FilipaGaspar and I just went through ALL Goals to update that part and now it's not showing. Also I don't know if it's template related but the goals pages now have on them. FrontierVille Fan 22:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please, if you change something I did, explain to me why. Otherwise, how am I going to improve? Or do you just want me to keep making the same mistakes again. Jc.phoenix 15:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome template There is an error on the welcome template. It says "Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki." instead of FrontierVille near the end. Also the link to your name is hard to read. --J36miles 19:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) My bad, fixed. 20:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Energy On/about 21 June 2010, Zynga changed the values associated with the Energy Levels. Could you please check your own maximum Energy Level for your particular Experience Level, and update it on the Energy page? Remove the temporary "unsure" note that I have on the line(s) you update. Thanks! Jeaniedave 05:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi Dexter, if you're still online could you make a slight adjustment to the Goal Template? I tried to add the Share bonus but there's no Bonus Item part to the template and I received an item instead of xp, wood..etc. (I don't know how to edit templates or I'd do it myself.) :Thank you very much! :) FrontierVille Fan 19:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Letters Are more letters received with the schoolmaram goal? I have a 'Mail' page too for the spouses letters if that is able to be added to the 'Letter' page. :) (I only have a few spouse letters' content added though. Haven't had a chance to go to a newb account and find the rest) -FrontierVille Fan 18:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Schoolmarm Comment Thanks for your comment. I just follow along after other edits, tweaking grammer, punctuation, and adding the links. I really appreciate you adding the main content. Jeaniedave 20:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spammer http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Make_45_million_in_1_hour Page needs to be deleted. :Thanks anyway. :) I didn't know who I should send it to to take care of so I sent it to you both. And sorry, I keep forgetting I have to sign. xD --FrontierVille Fan 16:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Multi-part Goals Which way should we do multiple part goals? They were all one page with all the parts on there, but Raiine decided to make different pages for them and now I don't know which way to do it. If I edit them back to one page, Raiine'll probably ask me why and if I edit them all with separate pages the original pages are just kinda useless because we could just link up the parts on the Goals list to the parts' pages. Please let me know what you think. I don't want to make anyone unhappy. :) Also, is this page layout for Goals acceptable? It continues but I just took a portion of it as an example. Alright, I'll change the multipart goals and layout when I'm able to get back online. Can't right now, computer's dying and thunder storm is approaching. ): :Thanks for the tip, Dexter. :) :: Sorry! Should I change them back? >.< --FrontierVille Fan 18:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Questionable Content http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Horse Should the 'Free Horse Bug' section be removed from this page? --FrontierVille Fan 22:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, Dex. :)--FrontierVille Fan 22:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dex, I have a question, today was the first time I add pictures to a wikia, I used youre blog. its very easy. thanks for the explanation. but now I see you got pictures of the different stages of the eggplant. I really like to know how I can find that. Can you explain it to me? Struis 20:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay then, got it! Will do in the future, thanks for telling me about that! Blaze fire12 05:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Colllections Many people don't know where to find items, that they are part of a collection, so I thought we should make them searchable. Also, this could be a place to explain for those applicable that they are items needed for a Crafting project or for a specific Goal. Initially, I was not planning to create a stub page for everything, but only for those that have a further use in the game. For example, look at Mushroom that Ackermann added this morning. You disagree? Jeaniedave 15:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Help Eh so I'm not so good with templates, lol. Could you adjust the Collection one to where the second reward has it's own column instead of being underneath the first reward? Also, I noticed you and Jeanie talking about the individual collectible pages. Should there just be pages for items that are used in goals? If so, apologies for starting to make individual pages for items that are not involved with goals. I can delete them if needed. :S I didn't know why those pages were being created so I just assumed they were being made for all of them. (Been busy trying to complete 4th of July stuff x-x ) :Edit: Forgot to sign again. x-x Also I managed to fix the template so the name of the reward and the image could have different names, that was causing some problems for things like coins and XP. --FrontierVille Fan 23:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Made some little adjustments to the Main Page, added an NPC and Resources page. Hope the change is acceptable. FrontierVille Fan 01:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog About Collections -- Please read and comment Could you please take a look, and comment on this blog entry? Thanks! Jeaniedave 02:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeaniedave/Changes_to_Collectible_Items Weather Icons Wow, good job with the weather icons! :D I had been trying to get the good images of them for a while but I couldn't find them! ): They look a whole lot better now! Thanks. FrontierVille Fan 21:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: By gamesettings, do you mean the thing you made in the blog to get transparent images? Because if not, no, I don't... Blaze fire 05:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for that! I managed to find so many images...Couldn't find the medium and large oak/pine trees or the Storage Shed images though... Blaze fire 07:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :3 :D cant you send me the groundhog on the picture bigger.! He looks so awesome like that :)))! pisikexd@hot.ee ;) Thanks! Adblock Hi Dexter I tried to follow your post on getting pics from FTV using Adblock. you must have a different version. Can you tell me how to get the R number please Accessing the XML Files I am currently playing Cafe World. Do you know how to find the XML files for that game? Thanks. 04:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC)